Those Green Eyes
by Darkiise
Summary: The Love Story between Harry and Draco from different points of view. Draco has a hard break up from Pansy and he then ends up getting up to mischief... Please Tell Me What You Think
1. I Hate Pansy

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N –_ _Just to help you out my chapters will be written from different Harry Potter Character's points of view so please if you do get confused just write to me and from any following chapter I will write who's point of view it is. The reason why I'm not doing that at the moment is that I want you to work it out for yourself for this will add some interest and it makes you work things out and so on. Also there will be a narrator's P.O.V._

_I'm sorry if you get offended by any of the terms/phrases/words I use._

_Thank you Rhea for proof-reading this for me and I hope you enjoyed it. xD_

_Song which inspired this chapter is "The Piano" Michael Nyman._

Chapter 1 – I Hate Pansy

_Pansy Parkinson. She's my death, my darkness, my evil, and I don't think I'll ever love another as I love her. I have devoted most of my Hogwarts years to her and I hope to devote so much more. _

"Draco…"

"Errr, Hey Pansy, what can I do for you today my mistress?"

_I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Huh, that's weird, she didn't hug me back… something must be wrong._

"Pansy, baby, what's wrong?"

_She looked at me with a sort of paining expression._

"I think you should sit down."

_Ok, now I'm confused._

"I'm sorry Draco that I haven't been around these past few days. I've needed time to think. No, I shouldn't lie… I've been screwing Blaise."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you Draco. You're not good enough. You mean nothing to me and let's be honest, your shit at sex."

"I…I…I don't understand."

"Oh my god! You thick shit, we're over."

_Pansy left. She left the hall, she left me. How? I don't understand why this has happened. What the hell is going on? She blames it on me. But why? What did I do? Am I really that shit at sex? Do I not satisfy her? Why, why would she do this to me? Why now? _

"Blaise… What does he have that I haven't?"

"Well he doesn't talk to himself and also he isn't a great big pussy like you are. No, I lie. He is one, just not as big."

_Weasley! I could kill him._

"Fuck off Ginge!"

"She finally got rid of you ay? I think that's the only good thing that Pansy has ever done, I must say though, what a slut for screwing you along, but I suppose, that's her nature isn't it?"

"Don't you ever say that about her!"

"Chill Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist. There's nothing like stating the obvious though."

_He's gone to far. Where's my wand._

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you put that wand down immediately."

_Stupid McGonagall. Always sticking her nose in when it isn't wanted. I can't stay here. _

Draco stormed off in an uproar. His head was so close to exploding. Where to go, what to do, who to blame.

_It can't be me. I would and have done everything for her. _

He headed his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Once there he locked the door using a powerful spell and also he stuck a chair under the door handle, just in case the spell was broken. He paced the room. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_What to do. What to do. How could she do this to me? She was my everything. Was… This can't be, this really can't be._

Draco collapsed to the floor, tears flowing across his snowy white skin, landing in little droplets across the oak that spread across the room. Everything that was had now left this poor [but rich] boy.

_There is no meaning for me without her. I love her but she doesn't love me? How can I go on without her._

A harsh breeze entered the room. Draco felt a chill, so he stood and walked over to the window, intending on closing it. But then an idea flooded his head. It made perfect sense and who was to know that he was up here? Who could stop him even if they wanted to? He looked down out of the window and saw the students going about their after-lesson-hours business, none of them even giving a thought to the suicidal blonde looking down upon them. None of them even knew he was up there. None of them knew that this boys perfect peroxide blonde hair was about to be died red and it's owners body to become lifeless. All but one.

_This is the only way._

Footsteps flooded the hall outside the door. Draco turned slightly.

_It's just someone passing by, who cares about me? This life would be so much better without me._

Oh how he was wrong about all those things. A muffled sound came from the other side of the door but Draco did not notice. He had himself so locked up in all his emotions. He turned back to the window. He noticed each breath he took, wondering which would be his last. In his head he counted down the seconds.

_Not long now. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13…_

A loud noise shattered the silence of the room but Draco did not here this. The chair had been broken into pieces and the door was swaying madly. A brown haired boy stood in the doorway. His eyes, full of fear, full of panic, full of love.

_4, 3, 2, 1._

"DRACO NO!"

_What…?_

Before he knew it, Draco was being hurled back from the window and he found himself on the floor, underneath the boy who saved him.

"Don't Draco, don't ever do that ever again. Promise me… Draco… Draco… can you here me?"

_Those eyes, I've seen them before somewhere, but they were full of anger, hatred, not like they are now. Whose are they? Why am I so lost in them? Green as emeralds, as grass, as leaves, so beautiful._

Draco pulled himself up and crashed his lips onto the unaware boy and to Draco's delight the boy did not pull away. Sudden urges and emotions raced through his body. A whole new love coursed through his veins, so powerful, so immense, and so great that he felt he would never feel anything else. He pulled the boy closer, and looked into his eyes again.

Another wave of emotions came and he ripped back the boy's shirt then his own. He felt the skin of the boy against his. It was so warm and it felt so nice. They kissed again while their hands were taking off their trousers. Draco rolled over so that he was now on top of this amazing boy. He felt the other boy's erection which then made him notice his own. He rubbed them together and gave out a moan.

"Oh Draco…"

_Such a familiar voice, so beautiful, but who?_

Then he slipped himself into the boy. His heart soared. The sun shone upon them and a warm breeze invaded the room. He was in so much awe.

_I…I've never felt anything like this. Is this real? God, I hate Pansy. But I thank her for this. No…_

The boys carried on kissing and Draco drove himself deeper. Sweat rolled off the other boy's head and both boys were panting. Draco went into the boy one last time then gave a massive sigh… He pulled himself out and rolled back onto the floor and pulled his hands to cover his face.

"Wow." Both boys said at the same time.

Draco smiled. He felt so special, so amazing.

…

A few hours later he awoke then looked over at the boy. He was asleep who ever this boy was. He propped himself up on one arm then everything about the other boy became clear.

_Brown messy hair… glasses… a scar…_

"Harry…"

To be continued.


	2. Stop Doing This To Me

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Here is chapter 2. The song which inspired me for this chapter is "Sugar Water" By Cibo Matto. Also I'm sorry if you are offended by words or phrases that I use. _

Chapter 2 – Stop Doing This To Me

_It's been a week and I still feel like this. I feel dirty. I feel ashamed. But when it was happening… I just didn't care. It felt like the best thing in the world and now I feel like it was so wrong. Is there something wrong with me? Why do I attract the worst situations, the worst people? He haunts my mind. He never leaves me alone. He tries to attract my attention. I didn't ask for any of this. I hate Pansy. If it wasn't for her dumping me then maybe I would be slightly normal!_

"And then I walked past Potter and his friends. They were crowded together. Then I heard Weaselbee say, 'come on Harry, what's wrong?' and I couldn't just leave the situation. So I said, 'aww, what's wrong Potty? Thinking about how much of a failure you are?"

"Leave him alone Pansy."

_What the hell did I just say?!_

"What was that Draco?"

_And now their all gawping at me. Great, just what I needed. Fan-flipping-tastic._

"Nothing."

"Did you just say, 'leave him alone?'"

Draco stood and walked over to the window, hoping his friends would leave the matter. He looked out and thought about how nice the weather was outside. Then a flash from the previous week fell upon him. The love, the sex… Draco staggered back. He started to breathe heavy and his penis started to grow bigger.

"Whats up Draco?" Asked Vincent.

"Nothing… It's nothing."

…

Draco walked the cool corridors of the third floor. He was lost, only in his mind, about what to do with the whole Harry and him situation. Then he heard the voices of the 3 people he really didn't want to bump into. He walked to the end of the corridor and peered around the corner. His eyes set on the statue of the witch with the hump and the 3 people climbing out of it.

"Well, that was fun I guess." Ron said, very unenthusiastically.

"It had to be done Ronald. Anyway, I must go. Seamus wanted me to help him with his Potions."

"Sure he does Hermione."

Hermione shot a striking look at Ron which made him feel that he'd been cut in half. She stormed off and when Ron thought she was out of listening distance he started to slag her off to Harry. Harry seemed very uninterested and started playing with his tie. Draco carried on watching for a further 10 minutes, wondering if Ron would ever stop moaning.

"Ron, I've got to go."

"Ok, I understand."

Harry walked off, looking at the floor. Even though Harry had left the scene Draco kept on looking.

_What's wrong with Harry? Where is he going? Ron understands what exactly?_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little snoop I think."

_Woah, when did Weaselbee get here?_

"Leave me alone."

"A bit on the sensitive side today huh?"

"Maybe. It has nothing to do with you anyway."

"Fine by me."

Ron started to walk off but Draco turned and grabbed Ron's arm and swung him back around. A confused expression painted the youngest Weasley son's face.

"Don't you even care?"

"About what Malfoy?"

"ABOUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

"No need to shout and no I don't care."

"Don't you want to take the mik out of me?"

"Errr… No."

"This is not right. It's like the world has gone out of balance. Or maybe you're just a wanker."

"Just say that again Malfoy."

Ron's anger screamed out of him. Draco smirked. His plan was working.

"I said, you twat, that you're a-"

Before he knew it, he was pressed up against the wall, his and Ron's face very close. Their breathing quickened and Draco's eye's raced across al the features of Ron's face. Then it happened.

When Draco came to his senses he pushed Ron away. Ron looked disgusted with himself.

"Why did you kiss me?!"

Draco felt anger rush over his body.

_He blames me for this. What a jerk!_

"Excuse me Weasley but you were the one who came onto me."

"What?! No!"

They stalled then grabbed each other and their mouths collided again. They grew deeper and deeper into the kiss. Their anger, fuelling it. Draco, again, pushed Ron back. They glared at each-other with such hatred.

…

The time for dinner arrived and the pupils were filing into the Great Hall. Draco was determined to avoid Harry and Ron.

_I want nothing to do with them. They are worthless humans. They are beneath me. Well Harry was definitely beneath me. NO! Don't think about that. There must be something wrong with me… Oh no, not now._

Draco lowered his hands and covered his crotch. His face went a bright cherry red and just at that moment he caught Ron's eye. He shot his head in the opposite direction. He carried on walking and he finally got to his place on the table. He sat and placed his hands on the table. His erection did not pass and this started to piss him off.

The food appeared on the tables and the chatting began.

"I think we're definitely going to beat Gryffindor this year." Stated Marcus.

"Yeah. Deffo! I've noticed that Potter has been real distant lately so I think that he wont be up for the match tomorrow," Blaise agreed, "Hey Draco, your going to catch the snitch right, before Harry gets it?"

Draco left the table drastically, his face, the slight hint of green. He quickly ran out of the hall, hoping that no-one saw. He stopped just outside the main doors which lead to the path down to the train station. He threw up. His head was spinning and he had completely forgotten about the Quidditch match tomorrow.

"Draco… Are you ok?"

_This is all I need._

"Go away," Draco said without even turning to see who it was.

"I think you should go see Polly. You want me to take you?"

Draco turned and said, "Like you give a fu-."

Harry was standing only a few feet away. Draco felt a rush of unease and turned to throw up again. Harry approached him and placed his hand on Draco's back.

"It will be ok. What ever it is."

"How would you know?" Draco managed to say after a sick-attack.

"Because I just know, here."

Harry handed Draco a tissue then got out his wand and chanted a spell to clear up the sick.

"Thanks."

Harry placed his wand back beneath his robes. He looked to the floor then up, into Draco's eyes.

"I know you've been avoiding me. But we've got to talk about what happened."

"Not now."

"Draco, please. This can't be left alone. We had sex Draco. Please, we need to talk about this."

"Not now Harry."

"I think that's the first time you've called me by my first name."

"Yup, probly."

Draco and Harry fell silent. Harry filled with emotions and turned to hide his tears.

_Have I upset him? Please let it not be me. God, I can't be put in this situation at the moment. Life is so unfair._

"Draco, we just have to face facts. We made love and that can't just go away. And I think I know why I let it happen; I think I know why I've been letting it bother me."

No reply came.

"Please, say something. I need feedback here. I want to understand this, probly as much as you do."

Harry turned back around and to his surprise Draco had gone.

…

_I think I love Harry, but I think I like Ron too._

To be continued.


	3. Please Just Rip My Heart Out

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – I hope you have enjoyed the previous two chapters and I hope you will enjoy this one to. Sorry if your offended by any language I use. Also be warned, if you are sensitive to any of the problems which are in this chapter then you perhaps shouldn't read it. I do know about the situations I have written about and I've had to deal with some of it. _

_This chapter is dedicated to a very special girl who I know. She's been through so much and still hasn't found her answers. I hope she will find what she wants and that here heart will settle into the peace it has so been longing for._

_My inspiration for this chapter is the song "A Window to the Past" by John Williams._

_Thank you all for the reviews so far._

Chapter 3 – Please Just Rip My Heart Out

_He doesn't want me. Or does he? I can't tell. When you think you're getting through to him he just falls to pieces and runs away. What a dick. Can't he see he's hurting me like this? Oh, I suppose not since he avoids me. What is going through his mind? I wish I could just know. This hurts so much and it shouldn't be. I think I'm wrong. I think…_

...

"Oh my, Harry your bleeding!"

Hermione shot across the common room and was by Harry's side in an instant. She reached for his hand but he quickly hid it behind him.

"It's nothing."

"No Harry. It's clearly not!"

"Hermione, I said I am fine!"

_Why won't she leave me alone? She has before. She knows not to talk to me about it. Why start now?_

"Harry. Come sit down."

"Hermione, listen. I-AM-OK."

"Just listen to me. You are not ok. You've been going out at night and been coming back cold, expressionless, red-faced and now I see that you have blood on your arm and hands. Please just tell me what has driven you to this?"

Harry walked over to the fire. The heat hit him like a volcano. It burned at his skin. He had clearly been outside for to long. He looked into the flames. The warmth, the sweat, the sex. He looked back up and turned to face Hermione.

"A few months ago, you know when we had that knock in with Malfoy and his pals? Well I felt something. You know when he said that I was a stupid shit bag with no-one to love and I stalled and didn't get him back with anything? Well… that's when I finally realised that I love Draco. _Hermione's face… Oh dear…_ From then on I would try to help him out any way I could. I would make sure that he was ok. I knew Ron would always rant about an encounter with Draco so I would know that Draco was ok."

"Harry…I…don't know what to say. Hang on; you've only been moping about for 2 weeks. So what happened? Did he find out?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How did he react."

_How do I say this to her. I know she's strong in her mind but she's still fragile. _

"Just come out with it Harry. Please, I want to understand."

"Well, two weeks ago I was just sitting in here, looking at the Marauders Map occasionally and reading the Daily Prophet. I noticed that Ron and Draco were arguing and then I saw Draco walking out of the hall. I thought nothing of it and turned back to my paper.

Then Ron burst in laughing and I waited for his fit to stop. I then asked him what was so funny. He told me that Draco and Pansy had broken up. I knew how much Draco adored Pansy and I began to worry. So I checked the map for him and I came across two names which made my blood boil.

In one of the broom closets I saw Pansy and Blaise. And there was only one thing I could think of which made sense to why they were in there. So now I really started to look for him, checking every classroom. When I was just about to give up I saw that he was on the highest tower."

"Why was he heading to the astrometry tower? No… he didn't try to…"

Harry nodded.

"I got there just in time. I used a spell to blast open the door and he was looking out of the window. I rushed over and pulled him back. We fell over and I landed on top of then. Then he kissed me."

"Please tell me you-"

"And I kissed him back."

_The look on her face. Oh god I feel so bad._

Hermione walked up to Harry and looked him in the eyes.

"So is that what upset you?

"No."

"Hm."

Hermione sat down on one of the red, comfy chairs. She looked like that her mind was whizzing through many possibilities which would make Harry act the way he has been.

"Hermione, you'll never guess _she's so easy to read."_

"Just tell me."

"I had sex with him and now he's avoiding me."

"Woah, Harry…"

_I wish I never told her. Oh no. Why? I could scream._

"Was… was it nice?"

"Please Hermione. Don't"

"I don't understand how you could have sex with him though. You're both boys."

"Just think about it. No don't."

Harry sat next to Hermione. Tears started to build up. Hermione looked as if she'd just seen something rather ghastly. Her face turned a pale green. Harry saw this and he couldn't keep the tears in.

"Harry, don't cry, please… It will be ok. I promise it will."

"H…h..how c..c..can it be o..ok?"

"Because I know it will be."

Harry stood and wiped the tears from his face.

"Hermione, I'm going out."

"No, not again, please, just stay. I want to make things better for you."

"You can't."

…

Rain, pouring, nothing special, just pouring across the castle, soaking anyone who dared run through it. Millions of ripples shot at the Black Lake. Specks of water, sprinkling over the tree's which were swaying in the cold but ever so slow wind. Moonlight covering everything that fell in its path.

Harry stood under the great oak tree by the lake. He took off his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Thousands of scars, sore, red and throbbing. A small glint in Harry's hand which he lifted to his chest. Blood of the chosen one falling to the floor once more.

To be continued.


	4. I Love Girls

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Sorry If I offend you with the language I use. _

_The song which inspired this chapter is "Coming Undone" by Korn._

Chapter 4 – I Love Girls

_Potions. Don't like it, never have done never will do. Snape. What a prick. Head of Slytherin too. They're all pricks. Especially Draco. He makes my stomach turn. I'm still revolted with myself. Why did he kiss me? WHY?_

_I wonder if he's gay. I wonder if he's ever kissed any other guy, if he's done more…_

_No! Don't wonder. Am I gay? No I can't be. I love girls. Yes I do. I've not spent the last 6 years pining after Hermione for no reason. I love Hermione; she's my sun, my stars, my life force._

…

Harry and Ron were sat in Divination. Trelawney kept babbling on about looking deep into the glass spheres which sat on every desk. They were going over the year 3 stuff because of the N.E.W.T.s.

"I still can't see anything. How about you?"

Ron was asleep and didn't hear Harry. Harry shook his head. Professor Trelawney walked over to the boy's table having noticed Ron's state.

"Can you see anything Harry?"

"Nothing yet Professor."

"Keep trying dear," she smiled, "I'm sure you'll see something soon. And HOW ABOUT YOU RONALD?"

Ron jumped awake at a start. He looked around, a panicked expression across his face. It was very clear that he had no-idea what was going on.

"W-What Professor?"

"I said, what can you see?"

Ron glanced over at the ball. Something caught his eye. His attention suddenly focused on the sphere.

"What is it that you see?"

"Ron, what is it mate?"

_What is it? Who is it? _

Ron concentrated a lot harder. He started to sweat ever so slightly.

"No. NO!"

Ron got up and grabbed his bag. He stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry behind. He kept on walking. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to think about what he saw.

_WHY ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THE ONE PERSON I DESPISE?_

Ron bumped into a passing boy on the corridor.

"Watch out you dick."

He heard the boy's footsteps stop.

_Oh great. That's just what I need. To have an argument with an arrogant nobody._

Ron turned around and dropped his bag at the sight of the boy he saw. The boy smiled having liked the reaction he got off Ron.

"Been thinking of me?"

"Fuck right off Malfoy."

"Why? Why should I do that Weasley?"

Ron ran at Draco and rammed him up against the wall.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS ME? WHY? YOU'RE THE ONE THING I HATE MOST IN THIS WORLD BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THINK I CAN THINK OF."

"GET OFF ME!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE. DO DIE MALFOY, JUST DIE, AND THEN MAYBE I CAN GET MY LIFE BACK TO NORMAL."

"WEASLEY, I SAID-"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Draco freed his hands and pulled Ron towards him. Their anger exploded and came out as a kiss. Ron broke free from the kiss after a few minutes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WELL….That's what I would like to know."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Draco walked down the corridor, not looking back.

_What did he mean? For fucks sake, now he's got me wondering more about him. Why do I have to be landed with all this shit? I was leading a perfectly normal life and now…_

_I have to tell someone. Harry maybe? No, he's suffering for some unknown reason at the moment and he really wouldn't understand. Hermione perhaps. Hmm but if she loves me the way I love her then surely if I tell her then she wouldn't love me anymore. But maybe she still would and she'd try and help me._

Ron made his way up to the common room. Soon as he got there he fell back on the sofa and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll tell Hermione. She'll have to understand."

"Tell me what?"

_Shit, since when did she get here? Oh no, I'm not ready, I'm not ready._

"Tell me what Ron?"

Hermione walked around the sofa and sat next to Ron.

_Oh great, she's doing her puppy-dog eyes._

"I have a problem."

"Oh dear, I hope it isn't as bad as Harry's."

"Why? What's Harry's? Do you know?"

Hermione paused and her face became slightly red.

"I don't know. I'm just saying that I hope it isn't so bad that you go into the state that he has."

_Liar, you do know._

"Well. You know how I argue with Draco a lot? _She twitched, why did she twitch?_"

"Yah."

"Well something has happened the past two times me and him have argued."

"And that is?"

_Ok, she's looking seriously uncomfortable now. What the hell is she not telling me?_

"Well, we sorta…kissed."

_That's it! SHE KNOWS SOMETHING._

"What are you hiding from me Hermione?"

"You…kissed…Draco…"

"Yes and I feel so disgusted with myself."

"I'm glad someone is feeling disgusted."

"What?"

"Nothing, so do you fancy him?"

_HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT?!_

Ron shot up and stood at once.

"HERMIONE! THAT… THAT IS WRONG. HOW? NO! I DON'T. IT'S TRULY WRONG!"

"Calm down Ron. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked but people have been telling me some really weird things lately, some stuff you would never expect so please see where I'm coming from."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. And yeh, I understand. So… who has a dirty little secret.

"I am not allowed to say."

_Come on. I hate been left in the dark._

Harry entered the room. His face was expressionless.

"Whats up with you Harry? Seen something nasty? Like Malfoy perhaps? What a dick."

"Ron, please. Be sensitive for once in your life. Now, Harry. What happened?"

Harry shot a look at Ron.

"Ok, ok I'll go. I don't see why you can't tell me."

…

_So many secrets. So many bad things. Why do I have to be involved in them? I'm coming undone. Whats wrong with Harry? Why had Hermione reacted like that when I said that about Malfoy? Maybe something has happened between Harry and Draco. No… Harry would have told me if it had been something to do with him. Or maybe not, since I haven't told him about my Malfoy encounter. _

_Please someone give me answers!_

To be continued…


	5. Miss Know It All

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Sorry for any language that I use that may offend you. This is a short chapter._

_The song which inspired this chapter is "Key" by Devics._

Chapter 5 – Miss Know-it-All

_I do take pleasure in knowing things that no-one else does. It makes me feel like that I have a meaning and that I can help people out once in a while. Books are a very good source of information. They surprise me, but in a good way, hardly ever bad. I appreciate them and I know that they are stable where as Harry and Ron are clearly not. I think something must have happened to them. A spell maybe. A potion perhaps. They can't be doing these things of their own free will. It's not like them at all. And why Draco? That is very strange._

Hermione walked over to the window in her dorm.

_The sky is so beautiful tonight. The stars shine and glimmer. The moon, so bright and still. Everything looks so peaceful. I would give anything to be sitting out there now, not having to worry about anything, to be there with Ron. God, I love Ron so much. It pains me to think that I can't be with him because he doesn't like me in the same way. I hate him! Why would he kiss Draco? What does Draco have that I don't? I don't understand. Why does that bastard have to take the love of my life away from me? Why does he have to take my best friend away from me and fuck his life up? Poor Harry, I wonder where he is, how he's doing, how he is coping with all of this._

_He seemed ok earlier but that was before he went out. He never came back. I wonder if he's dead. No. He wouldn't do that to himself, not over Draco. He's not worth it. Draco is the one who should die. No. Why am I thinking like this? Maybe… maybe there is something wrong with Draco to. Perhaps I should try and talk to him. Get his perspective on things. Yeah, I'll ask him in the morning. _

_I wonder if I should tell Harry about Ron kissing Draco. Would that push Harry over the edge? Maybe I shouldn't say anything. For fucks sake, why do they have to tell me these awkward things? Why can't they tell each other? Oh that's right "He wouldn't understand." Bloody hell. Am I the only sane person around?_

She looked from the moon to the trees of the forbidden forest.

_All those times we've been fighting to stay alive, to save the lives of others, protecting ourselves from all those times that Draco has persecuted us and now my best friend is in love with him and my other best friend can't tell whether he is coming or going._

Someone was walking up to the castle. Hermione tried as hard as she could to work out who it was. Then the person walked into a beam of moonlight and at once she knew who was coming. She walked out of the dorm and down into the common room. She saw Ron sitting on the armchair by the fire place.

"Ron."

Ron looked up and over at Hermione.

"Oh, hey."

"Go to bed Ron."

"I can't sleep."

"I don't care. Go to your dorm."

"Why? Why should I? I can do what I want."

"Ron, please just go."

"What are you not telling me? What's happening? Who's coming?"

"Nothing and no-one so please Ron just go. You need to sleep."

"Well then you go back to bed to then. You need sleep too."

"Fucking hell Ron just go!"

The portrait to the common room opened and Harry walked in.

"Oh Harry, please say you haven't. Not again."

"Just leave me alone yeah?"

Ron having noticed Hermione's worry got up and walked over to Harry.

"What's up mate?"

"Please. Just leave me alone."

"Woah there Harry. What's got you ruffled?"

Harry looked to the floor. He started to walk over to the steps to his dorm but Ron reached out and grabbed his arm. Harry shot around and took a swing at his best friend. Ron fell to the floor and his nose began to bleed. Harry disappeared up the stairs. Hermione stood by the fireplace.

"Jerk."

"What have I done?"

"I told you to go to bed but you had to not listen. You had to disobey. Wanker."

Hermione headed back up to her dorm. She got into bed. Tears rolled down her face.

_Boys! I hate them so much. Do they even have sense? Ronald! What is his problem? Why can't he just do as he is told? Harry overreacted. _

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

_What do I do? _

To be continued…


	6. Sex

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for a bit. Over the last week I have had a lot of coursework to do. But that's all in the past now and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I started writing it in lessons [that's shows how uninteresting they are.]Sorry for any offensive language and terms I use which may offend you._

_The song which inspired this chapter was "Angel" by Ralph Fridge._

Chapter 6 – Sex

_This has to end. I can't go on like this. It is unnatural. What was I thinking? What possessed me to do those things?_

Draco opened his eyes. The sun was setting and the sky looked as if it were alight. He stood. The lake had an eerie feel to it. Draco walked back up to the castle. His head was flooding with all the images of all the 'unnatural' things he's done. He headed back to his common room.

_I know! Someone is playing a cruel trick on me. Maybe I don't actually feel this way. Maybe it's just a spell or a potion of some sort. Maybe it is Harry that is doing all this. He can't get his kicks so he decides to make his own. No… Harry isn't like that._

As Draco thought over his idea's the sound of a person was coming down the stairs into the common room. Draco, haven been distracted from his thoughts, looked up to see who the person was. To his displeasure it was Pansy Parkinson, his ex-girl friend, the girl (who he thinks) who ruined his life. He turned and sighed.

"Draco… Is that you?"

When Pansy realised that it was Draco she ran at him and hugged him, tightly. Draco looked down at Pansy with and awkward eye. He looked scared.

"What's the occasion Pansy?"

"I'm so sorry Draco. I should never have treated you in that way. It was wrong what I did to you."

She started to kiss his neck. A burning sensation ripped through Draco's body. An old feeling had awoken and he embraced this feeling. He grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her up to his dorm.

_Maybe this will cure me. Maybe all these thoughts and feelings will go away. But… do I want them to go away?_

_YES! Of course I do. Fuck's sake! _

Goyle was sitting on his bed. He had nabbed off with a lot of buns from dinner. He was scoffing them all down and nearly jumped half a mile when Draco burst through the dorm door.

"Piss off outta here Goyle!"

Goyle looked up and saw Draco's desperate face but he didn't question it. The thought didn't even pass through his brain. He stood, scooped up all his buns and left the room as fast as his podgy legs would carry him.

Draco pushed Pansy down onto the bed. He threw off his cloak and ripped off his shirt. He leant down over her and she ran her hands over his well toned body. Then he took off her shirt and kissed her across her chest. Pansy unfastened Draco's trousers and pulled them down. He took off her skirt. Their mouths joined together and in the moment the urges took over them and Draco slid inside of Pansy. She let out a moan and Draco let out a sigh.

"Oh Draco… I've missed this."

Draco moved faster, rougher, harder. Both Slytherin's began to breath heavy.

Then…

Harry's smooth body. The sweat, the love, the sex. Boys in love.

"NO!"

"What's wrong Draco?"

Draco came out of Pansy and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong?"

Pansy stood and before she could find her clothes Draco had already left the dorm.

_No! No! No! This can't be the answer. How can it be? Oh my god. What will my father say when I tell him that I don't like girls and that I love boys. No not boys. A boy. Harry Potter._

_I need to find him. I need to tell him. I finally know what I want. I can finally talk to him like I could not all those nights ago. I can't believe it. I'm in love with Harry. _

_Where is he?_

Draco shot through the door leading to the ground floor of Hogwarts when he bumped into a girl and knocked her over.

"Woah there."

"Sorry Hermione."

"Ok. What planet have I just landed myself in? Oh yeah a loony one. To be honest I shouldn't even be shocked that you called me by my first name. It's all to do with you know. All this weirdness."

"What? What weirdness?"

"Ron, Harry."

"What about them?"

Draco stared to panic.

_How much does she know? Did they tell her? Have they told each other? Maybe she knows where Harry is. _

Ron appeared out of no-where. Draco saw him and he rushed out his question.

"HermionedoyouknowwhereHarryis?"

By this time Ron had reached them and stood by Hermione's side.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"…Do you know where Harry is?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with unease. Hermione then replied.

"Erm, he'll be out."

"Out. _Out, out where and what was with that look? _Where?"

"Down by the black lake."

"Thank-you and sorry for knocking you over."

"It's ok Draco."

Malfoy started to head off down the corridor. Hermione turned and shouted to him.

"Oh and Draco."

He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you too."

"For what?"

"For finally giving him an answer."

_SHE KNOWS!_

Ron started to question Hermione but Draco didn't hear the conversation. He had broke out into a run.

_Something must be wrong with Harry for Hermione to say and look like that._

He ran down the hill and fell a few times; getting grass stains on his shirt and trousers. He stopped when he got to the edge of the lake. He looked to his right but Harry was no-where to be seen. He then looked to his left, over towards the old oak tree, and there Harry was. Draco started to run once more.

_What is Harry doing out here?_

"Harry…"

Harry's head shot up and looked over at Draco.

"Draco…"

To be continued.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Song for this chapter is 'Poison' by Alice Cooper._

Chapter 7 – The Beginning Of The End

"You won't get out of my head. Everything else I think of I always find a way to relate it you. I always want to touch you, to run my fingers through your hair. I want to look into your eyes and never stop. I want to hold you and protect from everything out to hurt you. I want to feel your lips on mine even though it is so wrong and no-one will ever accept that.

Why do you do this to me? What spell have you cast upon me? You're poison. I know your bad for me but I want you so much. I can't seem to stay away from you. I need you more than anything. I wanna hurt you just to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. I want too much of you. Please. Why?"

"I love you."

"I love you but why?"

"Because this is how it's meant to be Draco."

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's black silky hair. His other hand went up his shirt and pulled Harry closer to him.

_This is it. This is what I want. I finally understand. Thank you. _

They fell to the ground. Draco took in a breath. He tasted the sweet air. Then harry came down and kissed him.

"Draco. I love you more then anything in this world. You're my life now. You're mine, forever, no-matter what."

Then Harry pulled down Draco's trousers then his own…

The sun peeped over the mountains. The lake glittered and the tree's gently swayed in the wind. The clothes on the leafy ground seemed to move on their own, the wind controlling them. Then the cloaks moved and the two boys under them woke. Harry looked around at Draco and the widest smile spread across his face.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"Not to ruin this Draco but I think we need to go back to the castle in time for breakfast. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"But I don't want to baby. I want to stay here with you."

Draco bit on his lip and looked up at Harry.

"Oi. Stop it."

Harry was pulled down and they boys kissed.

_Perfect. I've never felt this way before. I love him so much its unbelievable. Nothing else matters to me any more. I don't care what my father thinks, what my friends think or what Harry's friends think. Me and Harry forever. Perfect._

Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table. They looked over at the door every so often to see if Harry had come.

"You don't think he went all the way this time do you Hermione? I mean with Draco there I wouldn't be surprised if Harry would want to kill himself."

"You have no idea Ronald."

"Tell me then. I know your keeping something from me and if Harry had been paying any attention then he would know that I am keeping something from him."

"I'm sorry to say this to you but he has no time to care about anything else at the moment. He's been going through hell. I wonder what Draco has decided."

"Decided?"

"I can't tell you."

"Bloody hell Hermione!"

Draco and Harry appeared at the door of the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory looked over and saw the smiling pair.

"What are you going to say to Ron and Hermione?"

"No-idea. I haven't had the time to think about it."

Harry gave Draco a cute smile and Draco couldn't help but smile back. Draco semi-hugged Harry and walked off over to his friends. Harry headed over to his.

"Well you seem better Draco."

"I am Pansy."

"So are you going to tell us why you ran out on Pansy last night?"

"Well, Blaise, I realised that Pansy is nothing to me. You're welcome to her mate."

"You do know that me and her only had an argument and I'm not gonna let it go that you slept with her."

"I'm sorry but who are you to talk? You slept with her plenty of times whilst me and her were going out."

"Oh yeah, good point."

Blaise started off into an opposite direction to Draco.

_What a git. Honestly. Pansy, slag._

"Erm, Draco?"

"Yes Gregory?"

"Why were you with Potter just then?"

All of Draco's friends turned and looked at him with the same question shooting around their heads. Draco looked down and his toast and started fiddling with it. He answered his friends, not looking at them.

"We were just talking. I bumped into him this morning. He's an alright guy you know."

"Draco… Are you asking for death? You know what your father would do and what all the other death eaters would to if they found out you said that. Hmm, but maybe we could use this to our advantage, you could find out what Potter and his scum are planning."

"NO."

Draco stood up suddenly.

"You really think I would use my friend like that? Who are you people?"

Draco walked out of the hall. Harry and his friend were watching, worriedly.

_Why? Why do they have to think like that? People can change! Why do we have to hate Harry? Just because he half-killed their leader doesn't mean he's a bad guy, that he's scum. Honestly! Gryffindors and Slytherins don't have to hate each other. What has this world come to? Can't they accept that me and Harry are friends? I don't expect them to accept the fact that I'm in love with him. Even I am still pretty freaked out by it but I know that that is what I want. _

Draco stopped walking and found himself outside Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid stepped out, not noticing Draco, and walked over to his pumpkin patch and poured a green-coloured liquid over it.

"Erm, Hagrid."

Hagrid jumped. He turned around and he finally saw Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco. My surname relates me to my father and I don't want that."

"Errr ok. Draco, what d'you want?"

"To understand. For people to accept and understand me and Harry."

"What 'bout you and 'arry?"

" That we are friends."

"You…and 'Arry are friends? When? Where? How?"

"That doesn't matter. I realise that I have been a bad person to many people and you and I'm sorry but I want you to understand that me and Harry are friends and all I want to do is protect him from what my fathers wished to expose to him. I care so much for Harry, I don't want him hurt."

"Sounds like you really care for him Draco. But also, not being funny or anything but it sounds like you love him."

"I do."

"Oh."

"See, this is what people won't accept and understand. I think that the only other person that knows is Hermione and she understands."

"You friends with Hermione as well?"

"No, I don't think so, I could be."

"How does she know that you love Harry then?"

"Because Harry told her what me and him did."

"And you did what?"

Draco looked at his feet then up at Hagrid. A confused expression crossed Hagrid's face.

_Please understand. _

"Hagrid… I made love to Harry and last night we did it again."

_The look on his face. Please don't faint._

"Wow."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No…no I'm glad you did. Now I understand why Harry has been so depressed lately. Is he happy now? Smiling and that?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Well I'm happy for you. You don't seem like a bad lad. Its just the way that your father has brought you up but now I can see that you've scrapped that personality and replaced it for a new one."

"Thank-you."

A few days later Draco was hanging out with Harry a lot more. He had made friends with Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Not so much Ron. The only people who knew about Draco and Harry were Hermione and Hagrid.

"I think it is a good idea that you're not telling anyone else at the moment. I know you two love each other very much but you're still in the eairly stages."

"I know that Hermione. It's good that you're all friends with Draco."

Draco entered the library and came and sat next to Harry.

"Draco, how come you won't try to be friends with Ron?"

Hermione looked over at Draco. Draco noticed this look and worry washed through his body.

"Well…errr…we never really got on Harry."

"Ahhh yeah, didn't think of that. Oh well. I've got to meet Ron down on the pitch. Cya."

"Bye Harry." Said Hermione and Draco.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot Hermione stared at Draco.

"What?"

"I know why you and Ron won't be friends."

"We hate each other."

"You know that I know."

"And that is?"

"You and Ron kissing."

_Ron. Why did he have to tell her?! For fucks sake. She'll want me to tell Harry. I know it!_

"You know, I love Ron very much."

"It figures."

"And when he told me what happened between you two I couldn't look at him for weeks. I kept on thinking, 'what does Draco got that I haven't?' and you know what I came up with? Nothing."

"Hermione, I am really sorry. I don't know why it happened and I never want it to happen again."

"I believe you Draco. I don't know why but I believe you. I've never seen Harry so happy before. You have sparked something up in him which has made him seem more alive then anything."

Hermione smiled at Draco. He found himself smiling back.

_Hermione Granger. No matter what the situation she understands. She'll get far that girl. I sort of admire her._

Draco couldn't sleep. It was around midnight and he was out for a walk in the corridors.

_It's going to come and bite me. I can't avoid it forever. They're best friends. If I tell Harry this may destroy his friendship with Weasley and more importantly his relationship with me._

"Woah watch it Malfoy!"

_Oh great, speaking of the devil._

"What you doing out here Weasley?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I can't be bothered with this, move out of my way."

"No."

"Weasley!"

"I've wanted the chance for us two to be alone."

"What? Why?"

"What I want to know is why do you think your friends with my friends? What I want to know is why you cured Harry of whatever was wrong with him where his best friends couldn't. What I want to know is why you don't tell them what has happened between us since friends don't keep secrets from each other?"

"I could ask you that last question. I know you told Hermione. We were talking about it and the thing is she isn't pissed off with me. She loves you Ron and she isn't angry. I think you should think yourself lucky."

Ron grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him towards him.

"Don't ever talk to her again Malfoy."

"She is my friend. And anyway, I don't want to upset Harry."

"Why do you care for Harry so much?"

"Because I was in the same situation that he was in and I don't want him to go back to that."

"Bastard. How dare you walk into my group of friends and you steal them all away. I hate you. You understand them better than I. They tell you things that they would never tell me."

"Well you know what they say. It's easier to talk to a stranger."

"But your not a stranger are you?! You are their friend!"

Ron pulled Draco closer. Their faces millimetres apart then Ron kissed Draco. Draco pushed him and the Gryffindor fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Weasley?!"

"…"

"You tell me how much you hate me then you try to make out with me? You're so fucked up!"

_I can't stay here with him. God! What is wrong with him!_

Days later.

"I hate potions I really do."

"Me to Harry. Fancy skipping it."

"Ehem… boys…"

"Sorry Hermione" said Harry and Draco.

_Oooooh I could just rip Harry's clothes off right now and just ooooooh._

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron were outside the potions class waiting for Professor Slughorn to let the students in. Ron wasn't paying attention to the conversation between the other 3. Draco and Harry kept on playing with each others clothes and hair.

"Boys… honestly."

"Hermione," said Draco, "Please…"

Draco gave her one of his sweet smiles and she nodded. Harry and Draco walked down the corridor and kept looking into different classrooms. They finally found one. What they didn't know was that someone had followed them down and around the corner. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Then the two lovers looked around then stepped into the classroom. The person who had followed them walked up to the door and leaned in to listen.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to baby."

The boys smiled at each other then kissed, pressing their bodies close. Then the person at the door opened it quietly. He looked at Draco and Harry. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Harry and Draco jumped apart. Harry turned his back, head in hands. Draco looked over to see who the person was.

"Ron…"

To be continues


	8. Never Again

Darkiise © Copyright

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Inspired by "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson. _

Chapter 8 – Never Again

Ron P.O.V

"What the fuck is going on?"

_Harry… Draco… No fucking way._

"Ron… I…errr…I…"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ron, please, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! ARE YOU HAVING A FUCKING LAUGH? YES, BECAUSE I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN I WALK IN ON MY BEST FRIEND SNOGGING THE ENEMY!"

"Please, don't say it like that."

_It makes me sick! Why did Draco choose him? Oh fuck… No… He's the reason to Harry's odd behaviour. Fuck no._

Ron ran at Draco. His anger forced all the tables and chairs out of his way. Ron's fist collided with Draco's face.

"Stay away from Harry."

"But I can't. I love him."

Ron staggered back. Harry rushed to Draco's side. He lifted Draco onto his lap, checking he was ok.

_Harry, what are you doing? Fucking hell. WHY?!_

"Yeah Malfoy, of fucking course you love Harry. Because you've been sooo honest and all that."

"No, Ron, you don't want to do this. Please don't destroy your friendship."

Harry looked confused.

"I don't understand. Don't want to do what?"

"Don't listen to him Harry, he's just a twat."

"No. I want to know."

"Well let's give him what he wants then shall we Draco? Harry. I figure that this twat is the thing that has been messing up with you for the past few months, well whilst he's been 'loving' you, he's been snogging me!"

Harry's face became blank then he looked at Draco.

"Baby, what is Ron saying?"

"Go on Draco, just admit it, as you know, when in a relationship you mustn't keep secrets from each other."

"Tell me it's not true Draco."

Draco looked at his hands. Then he looked up into Harry's eyes, a tear falling out of his own.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"...Ron."

Harry stood, he began to shake. Draco and Ron began to look worried. Harry looked at Ron and took a swing at him. He struck with a sharp sound following. Harry then turned to Draco and pulled him to his feet. He held him by the collar.

Harry P.O.V

"Why?"

"Harry…"

"WHY?"

"It just happened."

"Oooh yes because things like this 'just happen'."

Draco's tears fell to the floor creating little puddles.

_I thought he loved me. I thought I was the only one. Ron. Why Ron? My best friend. I thought Ron was my friend. I can't believe he has betrayed me like this. Does he think that he's now won Draco? That I will let Draco go and those two can live happily ever after. He can fuck right off!_

"Ron, you haven't won. You think that you and Draco have a greater connection because you snogged a few times. Well my friend listen to this, I love Draco, Draco loves me and we've proved it more times than you could imagine."

"Proved it? In what way?"

"Ron… I had sex with Draco. Not once, not twice… a lot. We prove our love by doing it and it is so much stronger then your poxy little kisses."

Ron P.O.V

_They…they had sex?! Oh…my…god. That is so messed up. He thinks I want Draco? He's been inside Draco, Draco has been inside him! OMFG!!!_

"HARRY, YOU THINK I WANT MALFOY?!"

"YES I DO, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE MENTIONED THE KISSING?"

"TO PROVE TO YOU WHAT A SLEEZE HE IS."

"AND YOU HAVE PROVED TO ME THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME RON, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"WELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ALL WITH THE SHARING HORRIBLE THINGS LATELY."

"HORRIBLE? HORRIBLE?! THERE IS NOTHING HORRIBLE ABOUT ME RAMMING MY DICK INSIDE MY BOYFRIEND."

"Please don't say it."

"WHY? GETTING IMAGES INTO YOUR HEAD? THINKING THAT INSTEAD OF ME IT IS YOU THAT IS SCREWING DRACO. HA!"

_He is a sick son of a bitch!_

"Well Harry. Let's just think for a second. Why did Draco never tell you about me and him? Perhaps, he didn't want you to know because he loves it and he likes it."

"NO!" Shouted Draco.

"Oh and did he also tell you that he screwed Pansy? … Judging by the look on your face he didn't."

Harry P.O.V

"Is it true Draco?"

"Yes but I wasn't going out with you at the time and Ron, how the fuck did you know that? You been stalking me or something?"

"Malfoy, I know that you were thinking of Harry when you were doing that scum."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

_He…he… No…_

Harry ran from the room.

Ron P.O.V

"Now look what you did Malfoy. You just fuck up peoples lives. You don't even think of the consequences."

"Weasley, shut up."

Draco started to shake.

"No I fucking wont. Your evil, to the core. You know nothing but hurt and pain. You don't know love."

_Woah, what hit me? Where did Malfoy go?_

Draco 

_He's right. I ruin people's lives. I just wanted Harry to be happy. I love him so much. Why? Why didn't I stop myself from kissing Ron? Oh WHAT A DICK!_

Draco stopped walking and looked behind him up at the castle.

_Maybe now they could try to get their lives back on track. With me gone they could try to be normal again. I hope Harry and Ron won't destroy their friendship over this. Their friendship is so strong and it's kept Harry together. Never again will I hurt Harry like this. _

Draco turned back around and headed into the forests, not to be seen again.

To be continued.


	9. No More

Those Green Eyes

_A/N – Inspiration for this is "Here With Me" by Dido. Shortest chapter. _

Chapter 9 – No More

_Where did it all go wrong? Why did this happen to us? Everything was going so well and now… _

Hermione brought her head to her knees.

_Harry and Ron won't talk to each other anymore. I can't believe that their friendship has been destroyed because of some idiotic boy who hated them both in the first place. It is ridiculous. Sheer stupidity. I've now lost Ron. He won't talk to anyone but Dean and Seamus. Harry hated me when he found out that I knew what Ron had done but he forgave me. He understands how I work. If they don't want to tell each other certain things then I won't say. _

The heat from the fireplace drifted over to her saddened body. She lifted her head, her eyes were swelled from all the crying.

_Draco leaving has really destroyed Harry. He's so lost. Ginny is trying to help him but it seems as though she can't really get through to him. Draco was his life and now that he has gone Harry can't see a reason to exist. Me, Ginny and Neville all make sure that someone is with Harry; we can't risk him being alone. He's gotten into a lot of fights with Ron. They've busted each other up so many times and landed themselves in the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team are so fucked up right now, taking sides with either Harry or Ron. Why did Draco have to do this to us? We were one happy family and now we've been torn apart._

_Oh I'm so messed up right now. I don't need this stress. I want to be strong. I need to be strong._

Hermione sat back and placed her hands on her belly.

_What will he or she be born into? Everything is so wrong. He or she needs her dad and he is such and asshole at the moment. How can I tell Ron that he is going to be a father? He is still too immature. I love him so much._

_For fucks sake. When he or she is being born I want Ron and Harry to be there, friends, just one little family, together. Will I get that? Who knows? I want Ron to be here with me now. I can't take this no more._

_Help… Please…_

_To be continued. _


	10. Draco

Those Green Eyes

_A/N- Inspired by "Hotarubi [The Name of the Rose Mix]" by Dir En Grey._

Chapter 10 – Draco

~2 Months Later~

"Wake up Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He had spent the night in Ginny's dorm as he had done for many previous nights. Ginny leant over him and kissed him on his forehead. Then she picked up his glasses and put them on for him. He sat up and hugged Ginny, holding her close.

"I love you Harry" Ginny said softly.

"I love him" Harry whispered.

"What was that?"

_Fuck, what did I just say?_

"I love you to Ginny."

Ginny smiled and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

_Why did I just say that? What's wrong with me? I never think of him anymore. This is so strange. Why would he come back into my thoughts?_

An old feeling of pain arose in Harry's chest. Tears started to build up. He had to be on his own; he needed to talk to Hermione about it.

"Sorry Ginny, I gotta go talk to Hermione."

"Aww, Harry, stay, please, she can wait."

"Fuck's sake Ginny!"

Harry stood and gathered his clothes. Once dressed he headed to the common room. Hermione was always there, sitting on the red seat, gazing into the fire.

"Errr Hermione."

Hermione jumped slightly, clearly not expecting anyone else to be up so eairly.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"I've started to think about…"

"About what Harry?"

"Draco."

"Hmm."

_She didn't react the way I expected. _

"I think that for ages he's been trying to get back into your head and you've always fought it away and now he's fighting back and a little bit has come through."

"You're not shocked by this at all?"

"Harry, you love Draco more then you can imagine. He will always be in your heart and what you feel for Ginny isn't real. She's just rebound. Your heart, your life, your soul belongs to Draco and his is yours. Don't try to deny it. Oh fuck."

Hermione shot up and ran out of the common room. Harry followed her. He ended up in Myrtles Bathroom. Harry looked around to see which cubical Hermione had raced into. Then the sound of Hermione puking filled the room.

_Is she ill? Why didn't she say?_

"Have you told the father yet?"

"No Myrtle."

"You do know Harry is in here."

Hermione didn't reply. The sound of one of the doors opened and Hermione walked out and stared at Harry.

"Hermione… What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Harry" said Hermione, placing her hands over the bump that had began to form.

_Has she put on some weight? No… hang on. Sick in the morning, the bump. SHE'S PREGNANT. But how? Stupid question._

"Hermione… When?"

"2 months back, the night before Ron walked in on you and Draco."

"I'm guessing that Ron is the father."

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No, how could I tell him when he's acting like this? We were one little family and now we're not together anymore."

"Oh Hermione, you should have told me before. Seeing me with Ginny. Oh Hermione."

Harry hugged Hermione.

"Everything will be ok, I promise."

Harry made his way up to Ginny's dorm. He entered and Ginny was surrounded by her friends. She saw his face and all her friends grew silent.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Ginny."

"Do what?"

"I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you, I never have. It's horrible of me to be with you when my heart belongs to someone else. Sorry Ginny."

Harry left the room. Ginny followed him, crying. Ron was walking out of his dorm when he heard the arguing, he went to check out what was going on.

"Harry, you can't do this."

"Ginny, please, I don't want to keep on hurting you."

"But you're hurting me now."

"Silly girl, if you had found out much later on and by someone else I think you would be more hurt then."

"Oi, don't call my sister silly. What the fuck you done to her?"

Ron stood by Ginny. Hermione moved from the seat and stood by Harry.

"Hermione, go sit down, you need your strength."

"No Harry, you need me as much as I need you. We're family."

"I said, what the fuck have you said to my sister Potter?!"

"He's left me Ron, he told me that he doesn't love me and he loves someone else."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Still pining after that fucker. Ha, he left you Harry, what bigger hint do you fucking need?"

"HE?!" Shouted Ginny.

"Ron, leave him alone" said Hermione.

Tension rose and the atmosphere became uneasy. Ron went to hit Harry and missed, knocking Hermione to the floor. Anger flamed in Harry and he cast stupefy on Ron. Then Harry fell to his knees beside Hermione, putting one hand under her head and one on her bump. The spell wore off and Ron glared at Harry.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yes Harry, please don't worry. We'll be fine."

"We'll?" asked Ron.

Then Ron looked at where Harry's hands were.

"What the fuck? Potter, you left Ginny for Hermione because you got her pregnant, what a fucking twat!"

_ME! SLEEPING WITH HERMIONE! IS HE RETARDED? SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME._

"Sorry Hermione but I can't stand this any longer, he has to know."

Hermione nodded.

"Ron, I think you are more messed up than I. You ruined my life with Draco and now you've left Hermione when she needs you the most. I have not slept with her and I never shall. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh… What do you mean, 'when she needs you the most'?"

"Ron… the night before we found out everything we have been doing you slept with Hermione."

"…oh my god." Said Ginny.

_C'mon Ron, please click, Ginny has._

"I…Ima dad?"

"You will be Ron."

Hermione stepped forward to Ron and took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Ronald, me, you and Harry were once a family and I want to be a family again. Please, I still love you; please settle your differences with Harry. I want our baby to be born into a good world, a happy one."

"Ok baby."

They smiled at each other then turned to Harry. Harry stood there looking morbid.

_I need him back. I want him back. I want him to be part of this happy family. But he'll never come back._

Harry left the room and headed up to the first place where he experienced the happiest time of his life. He locked the astronomy tower door with a spell then he collapsed to the floor, the pain getting too much for him.

_Draco, I want you back baby. I can't live without you anymore. I thought I could cope but I can't. Baby, I love you so much and I just wish you knew that. I wish for you to hold me like you used to, kiss me like you used to and make love to me like you used to. I miss your smile, your laugh. I miss your cute smirk when you triumphed over something. I miss your warmth. I miss the way you used to make me feel so special. _

Harry walked over to the window and opened it. He stood on the ledge and the wind hit him. His clothes flowed gently and so did his hair. The moonlight fell upon him.

_I want to protect you from all the harsh things in this world. I want to protect you from your father who I know would never accept us. I want to protect you from Voldemort who I know would use you to get to me if he knew. Oh baby I miss you so much._

Harry breathed heavy. The pain and hurt grew stronger. He just wanted to gouge it out. His cold salty tears fell from his deep green mysterious eyes, down his soft face and then to the ground below.

_Soon it will be over. Then I won't need to feel like this anymore. Draco can find someone better then, better then me because I failed him._

A noise of someone from the other side of the door made its way across the room but Harry didn't notice. His pain was too intense. 

_A better place._

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Draco, where ever you are," Harry spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too."

To be continued.


	11. My Angel

Those Green Eyes

_A/N- I hope you are enjoying the tale so far. The inspiration for this chapter is "Shine (Commie Remix)" by Space Brothers._

Chapter 11- My Angel

~1 Hour Earlier~

_The castle looks more beautiful then ever. Maybe it's because I haven't seen it for a while, or maybe it's the fact that he's in there, somewhere. He's my angel; always there for me, he saves me from all the bad things. I wish I never left. _

Draco stepped into the clearing. The wind whistled passed him and the last dregs of the night slowly faded away and the sun started to show itself. Draco wrapped his arms around himself and headed up to the castle. Where to look first he wondered. Where could Harry be?

_I doubt he would be on the pitch at this hour, or would he be? No. I doubt it. Everyone would be in their dorms by now. I'll check there._

So Draco made his way up to the Gryffindor Common room. When he got there he realised that he didn't know the password. He stood outside; pondering what it could be, then by a stroke of luck the portrait swung open and a girl came dashing out. She bumped right into Draco.

"Woah there, what's the rush?"

The girl looked up at him.

"Draco… Is that really you?"

"Hey, Hermione, yeah, I just got back. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Harry."

"What's wrong with him?" The hint of in Draco's voice made Hermione flinch.

"This morning he wasn't his usual self. Ginny said he was acting really strange. He's been missing ever since."

_Where is he?_

"Draco, I think I know how to find him."

"HOW?!"

"Shouting won't help."

Hermione turned and walked back into the common room, Draco followed. Some Gryffindor's moaned that a Slytherin was in their room but Hermione hushed them away.

"Wait here." She said.

Draco watched her walk up the stairs then out of sight. Minutes later she came down with a piece of parchment in one hand and a wand in the other. Draco didn't hear the words that she spoke.

"Hermione, I really don't thing that a piece of parchment will help us find Harry."

"Hush Draco, now look."

Draco looked over the paper and saw that a map of the school was forming.

"Bloody hell, what is this?"

"Questions later just look for Harry."

_This is amazing; I would give anything to have this. Now, Harry, where are you. Hmm, not there, not there, ooh look Pansy and Blaise, how nice. God damn it where is he? Oh no, fuck no._

He shot out of the room leaving Hermione frantically looking for where Draco had seen Harry. Draco ran and ran, up the moving stairs, then through a door and up a spiral stair case. When he reached the door it would not open. He banged against it hoping Harry would hear him. Seconds were passing and Draco became more desperate. He pushed against the door and it moved, slightly. He pushed again, harder. The spell which locked the door wasn't strong and on the third push it opened. Draco ran in and saw Harry over by the open window. The sun shining in gave Harry a glow which made him look like an angel.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Draco, where ever you are," Harry spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry froze and turned.

"Your not really hear, just a figment to make me not do it."

"Harry, it's really me. Believe me please."

"It can't be Draco. He left me because I wasn't good enough."

"HARRY FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S ME!"

Draco ran up to Harry and held him close. Harry, arms by his side, tears falling felt the heat from Draco and began to snap out of it.

"Is it really you Draco?"

"Yes baby. I'm so sorry I left, I'm so sorry for kissing Ron and ruining your friendship with him. I'm sorry."

To Draco's delight Harry kissed him. Draco kissed back and began to cry himself. He entangled his fingers into Harry's hair. They'd never felt so in love. Their passion found itself again and they were gone. Their clothes spread across the floor. Their moans filled the room.

To Be Continued.


	12. Nothing Else Matters But You

Those Green Eyes

_A/N- The song that I have chosen for this chapter is called 'North' and it is by Paul Mounsey._

Chapter 12 – Nothing Else Matters But You

The blonde and brunette walked, slowly, not really caring about anything, for they had all the time in the world, together. Moments till sunrise, they went hand in hand and sat by the water's edge. The fiery red-orange rays began to show and made the water of the dark lake sparkle. The boys shivered a little, then held each other close. Their lips touched and smiles spread across their faces. A small tear fell from the eye of the brunette. The blonde became puzzled by this.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy."

They continued to smile at each other. Then the brunette burst into a flow of tears. He pushed himself into the blonde's chest. The blonde held him tightly for a few minutes. He then placed one of his soft hands under the chin of his lover and lifted his head. He spoke.

"Those green eyes, when I see them I know I'm home, when I see them I know that nothing else matters because I have you. When I am lost I look for them and I find my way. I shall never trail from the path of you again Harry. I love you far too greatly for that. On the moment of death I will never fear for I know that you are always in my heart and Harry…"

"Yes Draco."

"Nothing else matters but you."

Harry kissed Draco, wrapping his hands around Draco's small but muscular waist. Nothing could break them apart now. Their love, too great, too immense.

The mysterious figure that was only yards away from them, hiding in the bushes, stepped back and stood on a twig that gave a sharp snap. Then from the distance the person saw some people walking down from the castle and then scarpered. Harry and Draco stopped what they were doing at once then looked around. Seeing nothing they continued in their happiness.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the clearing then out onto the lakeside. They saw Harry and Draco, deep in their romance. They all finally understood. They understood how spectacular their love was, how beautiful, how perfect. They smiled at each-other and sat. The sun just began to show and its first ray fell on the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. They glowed. Its second ray fell on the 3 friends who welcomed the warmth on the slightly chilled morning. The third ray fell on the person who was running across the school grounds then disapperating within seconds.

And they will all live happily ever after. Or so they all thought.

The End.


End file.
